comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula (Earth-2004)
History Nebula was one of many youths who were orphaned and then taken in by the interplanetary warlord Thanos to be trained as merciless warriors devoted to his service. While Nebula greatly despised her other adopted siblings, she formed a genuine bond with the Zehoberei Gamora to the point that they began to truly consider each other as sisters. Throughout her childhood, Nebula trained to be a galaxy-class killer under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser. Nebula would often train alongside Gamora and fellow Thanos devotee Korath.1 Thanos regularly had Nebula spar with Gamora to test their strengths with Gamora winning every match. Every time Nebula lost, Thanos would upgrade her to try and make her Gamora's equal. Nebula grew to resent Gamora for never letting her win causing Thanos to torture her. As the years went on, Nebula yearned to join the Black Order before Gamora was offered a place. To her Shock and then diqsut, Gamora was offered a spot in the order, which she declined, and when Nebula offered to join instead, they turned her down, telling her she had lost to many fights to be worthy. When Gamora fled from Thanos, Nebula went after her personally, hunting her sister across the galaxy, so she could return to Thanos with Gamoras head in her hands. Nebula attacked Gamora on the Moon of Batarath, where Gamora cut off one of her legs and left her there. Nebula was saved by the servent or her father, The Other, who had been watching her progress. With new enhancements, Nebula tracked down Gamora and learned she joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. After fighting them many times, she was taken back to Thanos by the Black Order to pay for failure. Thanos locked her away to be executed, but she was broken out by Gamora, who admitted to how badly she had treated her sister. After a lot of soul searching and hiding from her fathers bounty hunters, Nebula returned and joined the Guardians. Hunt for Thanos Nebula was able to assist them by hacking into and lstining in on conversations between Thanos and The Other, which revealed Thanos wanted the infinity stones. Knowing the Power Stone was in the possession of Taneleer Tivan, the Guardians went to Knowhere, and attempted to explain why they needed the stone to the Collector. Tivan scoffed until Thanos himself arrived, seeking the stone. The Collector offered to hand it over in exchange for his life, but was knocked out by Star-Lord. A fight insued, and Nebula spotted the Colle crawling away with the stone. She ran for it, and Thanks saw. He swung the other guardians aside and grabbed Nebula, snapping her arm. He then picked up the Collector in his gauntlet hand, causing him to drop the stone. Thanos choked him to death, and dropped his body on the flames. As nebula picked Jon the stone, Thanos stabbed her in the back with his sword, pericng through her chest as she's dropped the stones which he caught. He dropped Nebula down next to Tivans corpse and departed. Gamora then mourned for her fallen sister. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Nebula Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004